


Snow Balls

by professor03



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh snow is enticing, even to the toughest of dwarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Balls

Fili and Kili spun and ducked as snowballs whirled through the air at each other. Their laughter filled the cool air and their breath was visible. The company had stopped to rest and a good amount of snow had covered the ground and tree branches. The older dwarves were enjoying the day off from travel and basking in the warmth of the fire.

After a while of roughhousing and wrestling in the freshly fallen snow, the two brothers eyed the burglar. They looked at Bilbo and at each other, then back at Bilbo. They ran up behind him, each grabbed one of his arms, and dragged him away from the fire where was sitting with the rest of the company. A few of the older dwarves chuckled but most continued on the conversation as though Bilbo hadn’t just been carried off.

He squirmed and wriggled in their grasp but was no match for the muscles built by years of training to wield swords and bows.

“Would you just set me down?” Each word was punctuated with a strong jerk.

“Quit it will you? You’re making this rather difficult,” Kili, never one with much patience was getting tired off fighting with Bilbo. They two dwarves set the hobbit down and stood over him.

“Can I go back now? I’ve had quite enough of this. I’d like to go back and sit by the fire to keep warm.” He got up and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, his hips slanted.

“Why? You want to go snuggle up with Thorin? Huh?” The brothers sniggered and when Bilbo turned to walk away Fili may or may not have stuck a foot out causing Bilbo to trip and land face first into the snow. May or may not have.

Spluttering, Bilbo picked himself up and looked at Fili. While he was distracted staring down the blonde, a snowball launched with expert aim hit the side of his face. Bilbo turned to look at Kili and Fili threw himself at the hobbit, taking him back down to the ground. Kili ran over and tackled Fili rolling him onto his back, both of them laughing, then sharing a look that only brothers could turn into a full conversation. They rolled over and untangled themselves before flying at Bilbo. 

At this point, all three were laughing and choking on the snow they were shoving in each other’s faces. Not one of them was acting their age and they were drawing the attention of the other dwarves, but they were happy to see something to brighten their spirits. They were quick enough to move out of the way when an occasional handful of snow flew in the wrong direction, save Thorin who was hit squarely on the back of the head.

All three stopped and the company looked at their leader cautiously. And what happened next, none of them would’ve guessed. Thorin, King Under the Mountain, reached down and gathered a handful of snow, turned and hurled the show at his nephews and Bilbo. It hit its target and before any of them had time to react another one made it’s way through the air and hit Bilbo’s chest. Kili jumped up and charged at his uncle, knocking him off the log he was perched on.

Fili and Bilbo soon joined as the rest of the dwarves sat there in a stunned silence, the four of them duked it out. After what seemed like an eternity of wrestling, elbowing and hair pulling, the situation was as follows: Bilbo sitting on Thorin’s chest, hands pinning the dwarf’s wrists to the snow covered ground and Fili and Kili were a mess of tangled limbs and smiles. The rest of the company found great joy in the fact that their burglar and leader were getting along on such great terms. A few of them shared a knowing look about the two brothers.

Somewhere in the mess of bodies on the ground the words, “You win,” were muttered but should you ask any of the involved parties, you’ll receive different answers as to whose mouth the words came from. However all four of them stayed in their positions a little longer than necessary, before shifting and rolling off each other. Kili pressed a quick kiss to his brother’s lips when he thought no one was looking but Bilbo saw. He simply smiled as his suspicions were confirmed.

He stood and extended a hand to Thorin who was propped up on his elbow. Thorin smiled as he reached up and grabbed the hand, pulling the smaller body back down, catching him. He pulled Bilbo close to his chest and looked into his eyes that were but a few inches away.

“Was that really needed?” Thorin felt Bilbo’s warm breath on his face.

“I do believe it was. But maybe I was mistaken.” He looked at Bilbo, who was still lying on his chest, wrapped in his arms.

“I don’t think you were.” Bilbo closed the gap and placed a soft kiss to Thorin’s lips before quickly grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down the front of the dwarf’s clothes and rolling off.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one based of off the prompt "balls" on tumblr. Feel free to leave me a prompt! Please review! I hope you liked it!


End file.
